flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Host
Ghost Host is a platformer game released on April 23 of 2014. The player controls a pizza delivery man who, in order to save his job, attempts to retrieve a pizza box from a ghost-infested mansion. The game was first mentioned on February 14 of 2014 and later named on March 14 of the same year. Controls *'Up arrow key' - jump *'Down arrow key' - descend *'Left and right arrow keys' - move Introduction The introduction of Ghost Host opens with the view of the inside of a mansion that has large columns and a staircase faintly in the background. A pizza delivery man walks in and tells that he has brought a pizza for Mr. Joe R Dumb. Discovering that nobody is in the mansion, the pizza delivery man throws up his hands in exasperation at it being "the third time in this week" that he has failed to deliver a pizza. After the pizza delivery man remarks that he hates his job, a hovering ghost suddenly appears startling the delivery man who throws his pizza at the ghost accidentally. The ghost runs away and the delivery man heads after it since the consequence of returning without the pizza will cause his boss to fire him. Levels Ghost Host does not have any levels but instead two different modes. Campaign mode, also called survival mode, is unlocked at the start of the game. Campaign mode Campaign mode, or survival mode, is one continuous level that revolves around the player defeating all ghost by the aid of their flash light. Ghosts come out in wave and after each wave is a boss. After the boss if defeated and the piece of pizza that the boss dropped collected, another wave of ghosts will come out. Upon dying the player will obtain new abilities called gifts if they have defeated a certain number of ghosts. 'Wave 1' Wave 1 contains hovering ghosts, warping ghosts, and bone-thrower ghosts. The wave starts out with hovering ghosts and a little later warping ghosts are added. Halfway through this wave bone-thrower ghosts are added. The boss that comes after wave 1 is Grudge. 'Wave 2' Wave 2 contains hovering ghosts, warping ghosts, bone-thrower ghosts, and fireball ghosts. The wave starts out with hovering ghosts and warping ghosts. Later fireball ghosts are introduced and then bone-thrower ghosts after a short period of time. The boss that comes after wave 2 is Wicked. 'Wave 3' Wave 3 contains hovering ghosts, warping ghosts, bone-thrower ghosts, fireball ghosts, pirate ghosts, and necktie ghosts. The wave starts out with hovering ghosts, warping ghosts, and fireball ghosts with bone-thrower ghosts being added a bit later. Around halfway through the wave necktie ghosts will start to appear with pirate ghosts appearing near the end of the wave. The boss that comes after this wave is Greedy. 'Wave 4' Wave 4 contains warping ghosts, bone-thrower ghosts, fireball ghosts, pirate ghosts, necktie ghosts, and shield ghosts. The boss that comes after this wave is Murderous. Enemies *'Hovering ghosts' - Has no means of attack but simply move back and forth on floors. *'Warping ghosts' - Will occasionally warp between floors to hurt the player. *'Bone-thrower ghosts' - Throws bones upward from their head that harms the player on contact. *'Fireball ghosts' - Moves in a zigzag pattern between floors and harm the player upon contact. *'Golden souls' - A unlockable ghost that gives a high amount of point upon being killed. *'Pirate ghosts' - Throw knives at the player once the have sighted them. *'Necktie ghosts' - Once they have sighted the player they will disappear, fall from the ceiling directly downwards, and then reappear at their previous position. *'Shield ghosts' - Do not attack the player in any way. They carry a shield in front of themselves that stops the player's flash light from harming them however this leaves their back open, allowing the player to attack their back and destroy them. Bosses *'Grudge' - Attacks the player by rolling into them upon sight or by causing spiked object to fall from the ceiling. After casting the light from the flash light on Gruge's heart, which appear after a certain amount of time, five times Grudge will die. *'Wicked' - Attacks the player by throwing fire orbs and placing flames in certain parts of the level. After casting light on Wicked's heart eight times, Wicked will die. *'Greedy' - Attacks the player by jumping on them, throwing knives at them, and causing barrels to fall from the top of the screen. After casting light on Greedy's heart twelve times, Greedy will die. Interactive objects *'Spiritual hearts' - Refills the player's health a little. *'Big hearts' - Refills the player's health more then spiritual hearts. *'Silver coins' - Gives the player 10 points. *'Gold coins' - Gives the player 25 points. *'Pizza' - Obtained once defeating a boss. It restores the player health to full. *'Hearts' - Shaped much like a stylized human hearts. Hearts are the weak spot of the bosses the player faces and randomly appear in certain places. Previews February 14, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page Fliptic released a preview image of the upcoming game. The image depicted several rows with green glob like creatures in the rows and a boy with a flash light placed among them. March 10, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page Fliptic released another preview image with new background art. The image was similar to the previous image from February 14 but with fewer green glob like creatures and the background art resembling a medieval castle. March 14, 2014 On Fliptic's Facebook page the upcoming game was officially named Ghost Host with Fliptic including a picture of the menu screen and mentioning that the game was almost finished by saying "Almost there!!" . April 10, 2014 Fliptic announced on their Facebook page that Ghost Host will be released on April 15th. However, on April 15th, Fliptic did not release Ghost Host and the Facebook post was deleted from their Facebook page. Gallery File:Promotipnal_picture_for_ghost_host.png|The promotional picture for Ghost Host as seen on Fliptic.com File:How_to_play_ghost_host.png|The in-game instructions for Ghost Host (click to enlarge) Refferences Category:Platform games Category:Games Category:Main games